Fandemonium/Eps.23
This episode has been written by , the author of The Litle Sunnyscythe and Sandsmash Series. This episode may contain mature content, such as violence. ---- WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME: In an attempt to find the almost-killer, the gang has plunged into a bizzare dimension consisting of little else than a "new" Marine the Raccoon from an alternate reality and an island. Who is Marine? What is her connection to this place? And why did the almost-killer head here, of all places? In an attempt to find these answers, the gang pairs up to explore the island, Steel and Marine working together to search the shore. Marine: So, what exactly did the almost-killer's note say? Steel: It was really wierd. It used bizzare slang and abbreviations... Marine: Yes, but what did it say? Steel: Hang on, I think I have it with me... ah, here... :Dear stupids in the mansion, I LOLed when ML fainted and your Super Hound got a cold. You'll never know who I am! You also won't reach my base. It's somewhere in a different dimension's different dimension. You will never see my true identity. I'm right now at that base, and my helper threw this rock. Soon, I'll kill you, Pashie. and the others TOO! Haw Haw Haw! The almost-murderer Marine: That's really wierd... but, you know, it could just be a prank. Steel: What? Marine: This guy has never actually killed anyone. It could just be somebody who lost his temper and decided to play havoc with your mind. Steel: What about the whole "private dimension" thing? Someone who just lost his temper briefly wouldn't create his own dimension just to mock us. For that matter, why are you here? Marine: Oh, you know. Steel: No, I don't. Oh, sh-t. No way. You're-- Marine spins around, kicking Steel in the face. Steel: --aaaah! Marine punches him in the gut. Marine: Just leave us alone! Steel: ....urgh... so I take it you work for the almost-killer? Marine: No! I don't work for him! Steel: Then what are you- Marine: He's my son. ---- Clyde and Flame have been paired together, venturing through the forest in the center of the island. Flame: So, honestly, Clyde, why do you hate us Englishmen so much? Clyde: Same reason you Englishmen hate us so much. Flame: Because of some argument between our respective rulers that occured long before either of us were born that made us mad enough to try to invade you guys? Clyde: Yeah. Sometimes I wonder what the point of it is. I mean, I've seen some bloodthirsty folks on both sides of the war. Flame: It would be nice if we could make peace. I mean, people just keep getting killed and killed and killed. Unexpectedly, Clyde seems near tears. Clyde: It would be nice... Flame, I'm really, really sorry, but I have to stop you Englishmen. Your army kills innocents... I've been offered a chance to finally win this war, and if you're the cost... so be it. I've always respected you, Flame. Flame: What? What are you doing? Clyde: They'll lend me all their power and forces. They'll help me win the war, if I get rid of you. Flame: Who are 'they'? Bloody-- Clyde strikes out at Flame with all his power. Clyde: This is war. I'm sorry. You're the general of the English forces, what self-respecting foe of England would pass up this chance? ---- Ginourm and Hark are wandering through the sand dunes, searching for some clue as to the identity of the almost-killer. Ginourm: Just so you know, Hark, I hate being around you. Hark: That's okay, big buddy! Ginourm: ... Hark: What? Ginourm: Look... In the distance, Ginourm can see Marine and Clyde talking. This would not be such an alarming sight if not for the figure of Flame lying in the sand, unconscious or possibly dead. Hark: What the... Ginourm and Hark race over the sand, heading for Marine and Clyde. Ginourm: CLYDE! MARINE! What are you doing?! Marine: Nothing. Hark: The fact that Flame is lying there possibly dead indicates otherwise. Clyde: I've struck a major blow against the English. Marine and her friends have offered their full support in my campaign against England. Ginourm: You just killed Flame! Clyde: He's not dead, just unconscious. Hark: Well, he did have it coming. I mean, Flame led the army to attack Scotland. Ginourm: And Marine! What are you doing? Where's Steel? Marine: I knocked him unconscious and left him on the beach on the other side of the island. Clyde: If you killed him, Marine, I swear- Marine: Don't worry, Clyde, I didn't kill him. But the tide's coming in, and he'll drown soon enough if he isn't rescued. So, Ginourm, Hark, one of you had better get down there quickly. You know that one of you alone can't overpower both me and Clyde. So the question is, which do you want more... to catch us, or to save Steel? Ginourm and Hark don't respond. Instead, they bolt, heading for the beach. Clyde: Marine, if Steel is dead when they get there, you will live to regret laying eyes on me. The deal was that I'd take out Flame and your powerful friends would help me beat England when I got back home. Flame was the general of an army that has killed many of my friends, but Steel didn't hurt anyone. Marine: You think I'm a cold-hearted monster, but I'm not. I'm just a mother trying to protect her child. When you people came here, you were looking for my little one- you called him the 'almost-killer'. See, it's in the name, he didn't kill anyone. I punished him for what he did, but I'm not about to let you people take him away. So I made the deal with you. Clyde: First of all, I saw the anti-killer's silhouette once, briefly. It was clearly an adult, not a child. But anyway, Flame's just one member of the group! If you wanted to get rid of us, why not just tell us that the almost-killer wasn't here, that it was a false lead. Why take out Flame? It doesn't make sense. Marine: You'll see, Clyde, my friend. You'll see. Clyde: I'm not your friend... ---- Finally, Ginourm and Hark arrive on the beach. Steel is lying face-down in the water. Hark: NO! Ginourm: Steel! Steel! Ginourm pulls Steel out of the water. Ginourm: STEEL! Hark: Is he dead? Ginourm: There's no pulse. He's dead. Hark: She lied! Marine lied to us! Ginourm and Hark lay Steel's body on the sand. Hark: ...I guess we should find the others and tell them. Ginourm: After that, let's give Marine what she deserves. Hark: Yeah. Ginourm: And let's beat up Clyde, too. Hark: Clyde didn't know that this would happen... he sounded angry when Marine said Steel could die... Ginourm: Let's beat him up anyway. Hark: ...okay. ---- Once Hark and Ginourm are gone, Steel's body twitches, and his eyes flick open... ---- Steel didn't have a pulse- how is he still alive? Is Flame dead? And above all, how will anyone escape this island? To be continued... Category:Fandemonium Category:Metal Locked Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters